Always Watching, Never There
by nonamenoproblem
Summary: VC/Buffy crossover. The Scoobys are in New Orleans dealing with Buffy's problems, Willow and Dawn's disappearances and of course... the end of the world.
1. Chapter #1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. Anne Rice owns Lestat, Armand, Marius, Louis, Gabrielle, Pandora, and all the other Vampire Chronicles characters that I didn't mention. Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Xander, Willow, Tara, Anya and all the rest belong to Joss, Mutant enemy, Warner Brothers(though I suppose it's UPN now) and everybody else who makes that amazing show. I claim no ownership over any of the characters **at all**. They are not mine, they will never be mine, no matter how hard I wish that they were. 

**Author's notes: **This is a fic in which Lestat is drawn to Buffy because of her pain and their similar experiences. I'm sorry if he characters are a little OOC I'll try and fix it as I go along. I wrote couple fan fictions a year or so ago but this is the first fanfic that I have written so far that I don't hate. I hope that as I write it you will see my writing style improve. I know that my "" are really wrong but I never really could figure them out. If you see any spelling mistakes, I did use spell check, it's just not foolproof. Plus I'm still trying to finish high school and sometimes I am a little distracted when writing. If it really bugs you and you want to beta it I would love you forever just email me.   
I would like to thank everybody who has been reviewing this. When ever I see a new review I do a little happy dance, well maybe not that far but I do love them. Allot. I would like to especially thank Anne-Marie and WDrucillaP for repeatedly sending me your opinions. If anybody wants something to happen let me know and I will try to work it in. So please go ahead read and review...

----------

**Lestat**

I saw her again, the small girl slowly picking her way through the graves. I watch her every night. I've been with her through the good times and the bad times. There haven't been allot of good times for her though. Tonight she went back to the mausoleum, paused at the door for a moment, then shook her head ever so slightly and wandered off. I followed her. She finished her rounds rather quickly, not being quite as thorough as she could have been. No one can really blame her for that though. Not after all that she has been through. I stayed hidden behind her, my dark clothes blending in with the night. I watched as she took a brief look behind and slipped through a door and into her quiet home.

I've been watching her for almost a year now, I stay as close to her as possible I don't feed, I sleep covered in earth just a short walk away. I am always near her, just in case something happens. I couldn't bare anything to happen to her. she has become the object of my life, or rather unlife. The others are worried I hear them sometimes calling out to me but I ignore them, blocking myself out, isolating myself even more than before.

----------

It all began quite innocently I was in California with Louis trying to persuade him to come with me into the twenty-first century, fashion wise at least. I had him, grumbling of course, in a wonderful store being fitted for a gorgeous deep blue suite. I stood back admiring him, his face had turned a crimson color as my eyes ran down his prone form. It was that trace of humanity in him, that made me love him all the more. I had gone up to him, taken him in my arms and placing a chaste kiss on each of his eyelids started telling him how much I loved him, needed him, wanted him. The sales man had enough decency to mumble an excuse and hastily leave the room. 

That had been when I heard it. A scream. A scream filled with pain, horror, terror, hatred, fear, and every other horrible emotion that had ever existed. I had crumpled into him, I must have looked like some grotesque rag doll. My face formed into a horrible mask of all those emotions. For I felt them as surely as the one who had made that animalistic scream. I must have slipped away after from the shear force of those emotions for the next thing I remember was opening my eyes and seeing Louis through a red haze looking as though he had seen a ghost. I suppose now that seeing me go through all this is what made him have such an expression, but at the time I supposed he had heard it too, what with his new strength and the strange voice's intensity. 

I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision and immediately started into a tirade of questions that to him must have sounded like the ramblings of a madman. I did not think that he could answer them but it helped to set things straight in my mind. I was pacing the floor at a speed in which no human could ever of reproduced, when I felt Louis's arms catch me in a vice like grip. He shook me as if it could bring me back into reality. which I suppose it did, I stopped completely and my eyes ceased darting from place to place settling on his face. On his dark green eyes that reflected a worry that I'm sure he felt. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips to his in a feverous kiss that consumed me like fire. Like a blazing inferno the kiss blinded out everything I felt, except for the nagging sensation that was tugging at me, pulling at the back of my mind. Pulling me out of the store, out of the city, out toward the owner of that voice. I pulled away from him, kissed him once more softly, whispered that I loved him and left. 

----------

I used the powers I have, yet still use with some reluctance, to move to the owner of the voice almost instantaneously. I saw her then hugging a small girl close. She still felt the same way she had before, yet from the younger brunette I felt an almost palpable sense of relief, and joy. 

I quickly discovered that she had passed away three months before, and had been brought back by a witch whose powers most probably exceeded even those of Merrick. She was not a regular girl. No not regular in any way. Her and her close friends were a small band of people who took it upon themselves to protect the innocent inhabitants of our small planet, against the evil that dwells here. She was an incredible being, called the Slayer. She spent her nights slaughtering any creature that was considered evil. Especially a sort of half-breed the uninformed had named _vampires. _

I have known of these beings for decades but I did not see it as very important and so did not divulge this information to you in any of my earlier books. They are a half breed like those now extinct creatures discovered by Louis and Claudia described in his book Interview with the Vampire. They are weak and I have never considered their small population to be a threat to me.

What really captivated me was that she had been to heaven. I couldn't hear her thoughts that much anymore. She seemed to posses the ability to unknowingly block them out.But by following her I knew as much as her friends. I had been there for her musical confession of her time in heaven. Her loss of memory, her job, and her brief misguided relationship with the vampire Spike. Each time she was in trouble I had to resist the urge to save her. At times it was almost impossible but somehow I managed to stay in the shadows, always watching, never there. 

The thing that drew me to her more than anything else was that she had been to heaven, come back and still had some measure of sanity. It had been hard, but she was still here. Not crazy, dead, or worse, but here living, coping, going on with her everyday life. On my trip to see the horrors of hell, and the wonders of heaven, I had not been able to take it. The wondering if it was real, the longing to see it again. She had been there, believed, and yet stayed here going on with her life. Dealing with the almost mundane problems of the living.

I often sit and wonder about this, if maybe she had more to live for than I, or if maybe it was because she was human and couldn't remember all that had happened, but even though her memory is fading now I know she made it because she was much stronger than I was. That is why I fell in love with her. That is why I watch her now.

----------

She had gone inside for the night, so I slowly approached her house and soundlessly moved to a window. To begin watching her. She looked tired, more tired than I've ever seen her. Having two very complicated lives is really starting to cost her. I honestly don't know how much longer she can go on like this. She moved like something dead up the stairs. I stayed at the kitchen window fighting with myself. Part of me just just wanted to make everything better for her. To do everything in my power to make everything better for her. The problem was I didn't know if I could, for the first time in my entire existence I wasn't sure what I should do and it was eating me alive.

She came down the steps now dressed in her ridicules Double meat Palace uniform. Heading off for another eight hour shift of misery. Almost without thinking I fell into step behind her trailing her on her trip to the place where she worked. She went in and I sat by the window deliberating on what to do. I had to do something, as strong as she was I didn't want her to have to do this for the rest of her life. However long that would be. The way she was she could just make one small mistake and that would be it. She was far to fragile.

It had been about four hours when I made up my mind. I wanted her to see me the real me, even if she didn't know what I was. I would decide what to do after from there. So I picked myself up off the ground brush off my clothes and walked into the Double meat Palace. She was the looking just as beautiful as always despite the tired expression displayed on her face. I walked up to the counter, she heard me approach and plastered a fake smile on her face. When she saw me the smile fell replace by a puzzled expression. 

"Can I help you?" she asked me but I could see her still studying my face. I asked if they sold souvenirs. She must have thought I was insane an incredibly tall, pale, and beautiful man coming into a fast food place at three in the morning and asking for souvenirs. I didn't mean to ask for that but it was all I could think to say, she had me mesmerized. She shook her head no, but said nothing else. All I could think was that I had to get out of there before I did something horrible. Just seeing her that close made me want her all the more. Made me long to hold her close, feel her skin against mine, feel her soft hair against my face. Feel her warm blood flowing into me. For that was it wasn't it. I wanted to be a close to her as possible to fight the age old battle my heart and hers beating in time with each other. But I did not want to harm her. No, I would never harm her. So I mumbled some excuse and left as fast as I could. I put as much distance between us as I could. But I knew it wouldn't last. I knew that tomorrow I would be right back started. In the shadows, always watching, never there. 

* * *

continue


	2. Chapter #2

**Buffy**

My shoes made hollow clicking noises against the asphalt as I walked down the center of an old road . I was on my way home, the sky had turned a dusky blue. Dawn was coming,the air smelt good, fresh. I had been sent home early, my supervisor said it was slow. He said I should leave early. I was probably too distracted. I was just standing there staring blankly off into space, I guess I've been doing that allot lately. I was actually doing good today, I went for a quick patrol, then went home to get ready for work. Dawn was gone, I guess she was over at a friends house again. Tonight had been slow, I had been just standing there lost in thought when he came in. 

----------

I heard the footsteps of someone entering the store, so I took a deep breath and attempted to pull my thoughts together. I plastered a incredibly fake smile to my face, and looked up. My voice caught in my throat, and I made some sort of a croak. There was a man standing there, and such a man. He was almost unearthly beautiful, the florescent lights shining on his skin made him appear to be almost inanimate as a statue made of marble, for a moment I thought that maybe he was a vampire. I almost laughed out loud at that, he was simply so incredibly gorgeous it was almost surreal. I managed to get out a question, something like "can I help you" though just doing that in his presence made me feel as if I were gasping for air. Then there was silence, utter silence he stared at me and I stared at him. No one made any sort of movement. 

After what seemed like an eternity of just looking at his flawless face he asked if we sold any souvenirs. His voice sent chills up my spine, it had an almost musical quality to it. If there was a time when I could have spoken, it was long past. I managed to shake my head to reply in the negative. He looked at me one last time with such a look, it was filled with such lust I could almost feel him, then his eyes took on an almost fearful expression, and he hastily exited the store.

The minute he left I crumpled in to a heap behind the counter my breath coming in short shallow gasps. It took me awhile to regain my composure, and even after that there was no way I would have been able to work any more that night. I suppose that is why I was sent home. I moved like a machine. All I could think of was this vision that had appeared, and taken my breath away. 

----------

So that is why I'm walking here along the quite road, trying to relive our brief meeting. Lost in thought my mind sluggishly realized the ground was slowly being flooded with a strange white light. I stopped and looked at it my mind slowly grasping my situation. I spun around and came face to face with a huge black van barreling down the road. I froze like a deer caught in the headlights, In that moment my whole life flashed before my eyes. I knew that this was it. There was no way I could get out of the way, I was going to die. I closed my eyes and hoped that it wasn't going to be too painful. I felt an incredible force collide with me, and I was thrown sideways off the road. 

Lying there on the damp grass the first though that went through my mind was that this wasn't right. I was still here, and I didn't feel hurt. Then I felt something locked around me, it felt like I was wrapped in iron. I opened my eyes and saw the face of the man. The man from earlier that night. 

"Are you an Angel?" I asked. He simply chuckled at that. 

"No, far from it" he answered huskily. He stared at me then as if mapping out my face, committing it into his memory. All I could see was his eyes. I could not believe that I hadn't noticed them before, maybe his great height kept them hidden from me. But now as he lay on top of me they were all I could see. Those deep blue orbs had pulled me in, swirling like the ocean they had me mesmerized. I could have laid there for the rest of my life, but I felt him shifting. He rose to his feet gracefully and offered me his arm to help me to my feet. I felt shaky and he steadied me with his body. 

I stood there wrapped in his arms and I felt completely at peace. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest. My heart was pounding so loud I felt that it must have deafened out the world. he brought his head close to my ear and whispered that he had to leave. I begged and pleaded for him to stay for just s little while longer. But he was firm, he said that it was almost morning, that he had to go. 

"When can I see you again?" I whispered shakily. He was silent for a moment, then he glanced up at the sky and hastily replied for me to meet him here at dusk. I didn't have time to reply for he unwrapped himself from my arms and seemed to disappear into the night.

I stood still for a moment until I was sure he had left then wrapping my arms close around myself started on my way home. I saw a small man searching in the bushes by the van looking for something, but I was suddenly exhausted, and at the moment I wanted nothing more than to be curled up in bed dreaming of my mysterious stranger.

-----------

TBC


	3. Chapter #3

**Buffy**

I woke up to the feel of being covered in a warm safe blanket. I slowly opened my eyes wanting the feeling to last. The sun was pouring in through the windows leaving me peaceful, drowsy, and confused. I felt as if there was something I should remember something big. Then I realized the strange man, I was going to see him again!

I leapt out of bed, and ran down the stairs jumping down the last five, and slid into the kitchen with the stupidest grin all over my face. I almost collided with Dawn who was standing at the counter talking with Willow. I looked at their shocked expressions and broke out into a stream of laughter. I danced over to the fridge pulled out a jug of water and drank greedily from it.

"Ewwe discussing Dawn giggled, you'd better not put that back in there" I looked her right in the eyes and place the water back in the fridge bumped it closed with my hip, and bounced over to give her a huge hug. She screamed, and pushed me away "Stop right there she demanded, still laughing. I don't want you moving another inch until you tell me who you are and what the hell you've done with my sister."

"I am your sister, I said. Don't tell me you don't remember me. I'm Buffy. B-u-f-f-y. My name is Buffy." 

"You're crazy she replied"

"Crazy, Crazy you say."

"Yep. Crazy, bonkers, wacko. There's a million ways to say it and they all mean one thing."

"What?"

"You!" 

"That's it I declared you're gonna pay. Prepare to pay" 

"Oh wow, Dawn sarcastically replied. What are you gonna do tickle me?"

"Yep" and with that I took chasing her around the house over furniture, under tables, everywhere. Until finally I caught up with her and we collapsed giggling onto the couch. Only when we had quieted down did Willow think it was safe to approach the room.

"Somebody woke up on the right side of the bed today."

"What do you mean I asked her, innocently batting my eyelashes"

"Oh like this is a typical day in the Summers household. Common dish, who is he."

"Who's who?"

"The guy"

"What guy?"

"The one who has you practically bouncing off the walls, Dawn piped in, still a little out of breath."

"It's none of you business"

"Ah, so there is a guy"

"You should mind your own business I told Willow, and you missy I said turning to Dawn, shouldn't you be at school right about now?"

"Buffy, it's Saturday"

"Oh"

"Anyway, Willow said, you know you wanna tell us."

"Yeah Buffy, Dawn pleaded. Common you have to at least tell us what he looks like." 

"Well Okay, I gave in, but I can't really tell you much more than that, cause I really don't know much more than that."

"Fine Willow agreed we'll accept that, won't we Dawnie."

"Yep we sure will, so come on already Buffy, enough with the suspense, tell us."

"Okay, do you guys remember how it was with Dracula how just by his being around you, you felt like you could just melt into a puddle at is feet."

"No Buff, Dawn said. You were the one who turned into his little..."

"Dawn! I snapped, but I was just to happy to get mad. He was like that... only not so um, evil. He was tall, lean... yet muscular, he had amazing eyes they looked like they could see into your soul. When he looked at me I felt like I was naked, that he knew everything about me. it just felt good, you know, right. And his voice, um I felt like he was caressing me when he spoke, moving his... I looked at Dawn at that moment and decided I had better stop. He was just so incredibly beautiful, I concluded quickly."

"Wow, Willow said. Why do you always seem to find the good ones. I've had what, two good relationships in my entire life."

"Will sorry to break it to you, but you're gay, I didn't think you'd get a wacky about this."

"I'm not, she said defensively, then gave me her cute little grin."

"He sounds amazing, Dawn added dreamily. Kind of just like Spike. Hey it's not Spike is it?"

"Gross Dawn. Spike doesn't make me feel like that at all. Ever. Anyway since when is Spike tall this guy is like six foot something, and Spike's what just bridging that four foot marker." (Okay, I know I'm being mean, I love Spike I do. I know that now, but I could never be with him. He brings out to much of that part of me I hate, and I just don't want to go there.) Plus this guy has blond hair, the type that doesn't come out of a bottle."

"Good, said Dawn, now that the competition is out of the way, all I have to do is give him some time to come around to the old Dawn Summers charm."

"Sick Dawn, I made gagging motions with my hand. That is disgusting, that is one mental image I never wanted to have."

"Stop it guys, Willow stepped in. This conversation is headed one way and I doubt we're going to get into sunshine and roses territory. After getting a couple of confused looks she said, anyway Buffy when are you going to see him again."

"Tonight! I shrieked and then started doing a happy dance which I in no way wish to relive."

"oh-my-god, Dawn screamed what are you going to ware?"

"Dawn, I said, I don't think this really qualifies as a black tie occasion."

"Oh, come on Buffy, Willow joined in, it's worth it just to see you this happy you're practically beaming."

"It's just that we really can't afford to do this."

"No problem Buffy, Willow said happily, guess whose parents realized they were alive and sent them some money."

"Huh?"

"What?" 

"Mine! I just got a check to help pay for 'expenses' and I think this qualifies."

"Will, I reprimanded, don't you think we should spend it on something useful. Like um let me think, food."

"Oh, come on Buffy, it's just one little ity bitty, tiny weeny outfit."

"I don't know"

"Yippee! said Willow. Grab your coat Dawnie we're going shopping."

----------

At the time I thought it a complete waist of time, well maybe I was a little bit exited. Though now that I stood here impeccably dressed leaning against the tree waiting for my man to arrive I was very glad that they had dragged me out to the mall. Just seeing how happy the both were was worth more than any amount of money. I watched the sun's fading colors fan out across the world and slowly disappear to be replaced by darkness. I have never seen night as the death of the day but rather the birth of the night. I've always felt safer more at home in the night. Covered by the blanket of darkness I feel free. I close my eyes and feel the sun dip below the horizon, I feel the cool comfort of night replace the blinding heat of the day, and finally I feel an icy breath on the back of my neck that sends shivers of pleasure up my spine. 

----------

TBC


	4. Chapter #4

**Lestat**

I stepped into the clearing, the sun had just set, I had come as fast as I could, a shadow silently slipping over the earth. I simply couldn't wait to see her. I quickly scanned the area, there was no one there so I prepared myself to wait. Though now I couldn't get rid of the idea that perhaps she wasn't coming, maybe this whole thing really hadn't meant a thing to her. She was simply being nice to thank a strange man for saving her life. All off these doubts were eating away at my mind, it just wasn't like me. I mean I am the vampire Lestat, the brat prince. I'm not used to feeling like this, so unsure. If I want something I take it, and everybody wants me, that's who I am. Who I was I suppose. So I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I told myself that she would be here, that Dawn had held her up. And then I felt something, a familiar presence. I moved toward it, stalking it. I wanted to see who it was, without them seeing me. 

It could have been nothing for I sometimes feel a presence when I am all alone, at times I searched for hours until I was to exhausted to continue, and still I found nothing. So now I told myself, as humans would say, that it was just my mind playing tricks on me. That is until I saw her. 

She was a vision standing there. Her eyes closed, against the night, with a puzzled expression playing across her features, dressed in a short black dress, she looked young and fragile, yet she appeared as if she could take on the world. It was her pain that had drawn me to her, and this facade of innocence that made me stay. I would do everything in my power to make sure nothing bad ever happened to her. Ever.

I crept up slowly behind her, I wanted myself to simply materialize behind her. Which was slightly harder than usual because of her heightened senses. I was very close before I noticed the shadow that was with her. I must of made some sort of a strangled sound for the shadow shifted and she crumpled, her head thrown back against the ground while a stream of blood slowly trickled down her pale throat, and onto the ground.

I had guessed in an instant what had happened and threw myself at the cloaked creature still standing beside her. I flung him away from her against a far off tree, and ran over, grabbed his hood and ripped it from his head. What I saw made me freeze to the spot. 

The face looking back at me was one I knew very well. "Why? Why did you do this? I asked the childlike being before me. What could this possibly accomplish?" 

"For you, he responded simply, for your freedom" I was about to say more but he stopped me with a brief shake of his auburn curls. "She will live only a few moments longer. Do what you must, but we will be waiting for you. There is a problem, Louis is in danger you must come to New Orleans, for all our sakes." With that vague message he was gone, though even before then I had been on my way to Buffy's side.

I scooped her up in my arms, and crushed her tiny body against my breast I could feel her fevered heart, pounding, trying to push the almost nonexistent blood through her veins. I had seen others like this, I had been the cause of it for many. No one could come back from it, even with all the modern medicines they had today, she would be gone by the time we got to the hospital. And even doctors couldn't heal the dead. I cried then as I never have. I was supposed to help keep her safe, and it was because of me that she had been here in the first place. I stroked her soft hair that was damp from my tears, and I knew what I was going to do. I was going to betray every one of the rules I made when I started following her. I didn't want to but I couldn't stand to never being able to see her again. I silently apologized for what I was going to do, then I brought my arm to my mouth and pierced my own skin with my vampire teeth. 

I laid her back and moved my arm up, and over her mouth. When the first few drops of blood fell staining her lips a deep red, she didn't move. she didn't even flinch. I was scared, horrified that I was too late. I made the gash bigger, the blood poured out, I was beginning to become hysterical I pulled her mouth open and pushed it to my wrist. I had almost given up when I felt the tiniest tug. I looked at her just as she brought her arms up to grasp my own. She started making deep guttural noises inside her throat and her tongue darted out to make the blood come harder, faster. She was incredibly strong her arms clasped me like iron, and as she got stronger I got weaker. I used all my strength to try and push her away, but she was simply to strong. Everything slowed until all that existed was the horrible pain in my arm. I had gotten to a point were I couldn't move, or make so much as a sound. I struggled to stay conscious but my one thought as I drifted into oblivion was a fear for her. I had to be there for I had no idea how she would react when she discovered what she had become. 


	5. Chapter #5

**Buffy**

My whole body tensed at that one breath. I tried to turn around so that we could talk but he grabbed my shoulders so that I had to face forward. He ran his icy hand along my arm leaving a trail of goose bumps in it's wake. His body was pressed up against mine so that I felt rather than heard him inhale deeply, almost as if he were breathing in my very essence. He moved his hands to my arms, and held me firmly while he started lightly kissing, and nibbling on my neck. I closed my eyes and wondered about my life for a moment about how much I had changed. I was here in the middle of the night with a man whose name I didn't even know sucking at my neck. That train of thought didn't last any more than a few seconds, I simply surcame to the pleasure coursing through my body. I was glad that he was holding me for I doubted I could have remained standing. I made some sort of a noise, and I felt his breathy chuckling against me. I tried to turn around again but he still wouldn't let me, not that I minded as he continued to tease my neck with his teeth.

Just when I thought I couldn't take it any more I felt something sliding into my neck. It was so smooth so painless that I almost didn't recognize it for what it was. By the time I did it was too late. I felt him drinking from me in great gulps. My blood surging out of me and into him, but oh the things I saw. It felt so amazing that if I had the choice, I would chose for it to never end. Huge cathedrals, majestic paintings, and beautiful people, people so beautiful that models and movie stars looked to them as dirt does to diamonds. I couldn't make much sense of the things I saw but after a stream of images and memories I felt as the tugging ended as quickly as it began. I felt myself sliding to the ground but I couldn't open my eyes. I had absolutely no strength left in my entire body. My head struck the ground and I couldn't do a thing to stop it from happening. The noise from the world faded until it was simply a quite buzzing, drowned out by the slow pounding that deafened my ears.

Then I saw her, surrounded in white light, she appeared standing in a field in front of me. She smiled and her whole face seemed to light up. Mommy? I tried to say, though no sound came out, she simply smiled and nodded her head. I ran up and hugged her as tight as I could tears burning my eyes. I tried to say something, I tried to tell her how sorry I was. That I was sorry for my life, and what it had become. That I was sorry for Dawn and all she had, had to go through. I wanted to say more, but she stopped me simply by putting her finger to my lips, and shaking her head ever so slightly. She looked up, then she kissed my forehead and started to disappear along with the incredible meadow, to be replaced with darkness. No! I tried to say, she said nothing but somehow I knew what she wanted to say. I didn't belong there, it wasn't my destiny to be there. I knew this and yet I cried, that is until I felt something tugging at me, pulling me back.

It was like a line had been thrown to me so I grabbed it and held on. I felt my mouth being flooded with a warm liquid. It spilt over my tongue and down my throat. I drank it as fast as I could struggling to make it come faster, and harder. The pounding I heard was louder now, and it had joined with another. They were beating in time, in perfect sink with my thirst. I couldn't stop I wanted it so, I drank until there was nothing left. Then I stood up shakily and opened my eyes.

----------


	6. Chapter #6

**Buffy**

It would be impossible for me to describe exactly what the world was like, though I shall do my best. It was almost as if the world had grown a new dimension. Everything was new and exciting, even a blade of grass looked like a precious gem glistening, and fresh with dew. I looked everywhere in wonder, not fully comprehending my situation. I staggered away my eyes drinking in all that I was surrounded with. I don't know how long I walked everything was new and exhilarating. I may never of stopped if I hadn't walked into someone.

I was so enthralled with the brilliance of the headlights of a passing car, that I didn't notice Spike when he walked out in front of me. I walked right into him, and would have fallen if he hadn't caught me, firmly by the arm. I looked up and what I saw took my breath away. His whole face had taken on a new depth, and his hair. It simply gleamed. I reached up to touch it when I felt my hand encased in his. I looked at it, and for the first time noticed his nails. The chipped black polish was so deep, so dark, it appeared as velvet. I could have lost my self in that one hand for the whole night but his voice shook me back to the world.

"Buffy? Buffy are you all right" he asked his concern evident on his voice. I was about to respond when the pain hit me. I doubled over unable to breathe. I clutched my stomach with my arms and curled into a small ball on the ground. Spike was freaking. The pain came in waves washing over me then seeming to subside for a moment, only to come back worse than before. it felt like I was dyeing all over again. During one particularly long interval I managed to scream and scramble into the forest. I heard Spike calling after me, but I lost all that he said in a fresh wave of pain.

I ran faster then I've ever thought possible, I had no idea where I was going, perhaps I was trying to outrun the pain. That is until I found myself falling. I fell for along time then with a splash I was sinking into salty water. I kicked my legs to try and reach the surface, but my clingy dress, and clunky shoes, along with the fresh bout of pain pulled me down. I lay at the bottom for a long time, by the time the pain stopped I felt different. I felt dead.

All the little aches, and pains that I had associated with life has disappeared, I felt revitalized. I quickly striped off my clothing and kicked my way up to the surface. I took a moment to find my bearings and then started swimming for the shore. I was a little bit shaky as I took my first step back onto the land, but I soon became used to the new power I felt bubbling within me. I had absolutely no idea what had happened to me, but I decided that I would put that question to the gang, and so began my trek home from the harbor.

----------

I found my way to the door and banged on it with my fist until I thought it should break. within a few moments I heard a scurrying inside as someone came to let me in. The door slid open to reveal Willow. I watched the emotions play across her face, first she was relieved, then shocked, the confused, and finally very worried. She grabbed me by the arm and hurriedly ushered me upstairs. I was very confused everybody was there, Dawn, Xander, and Spike. Ah Spike it all started making sense. He must have told them about the way I was acting, and then how I ran away. I would have said something, but everybody was acting so strangely. They had all turned a deep shade of red, except for Spike who was staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

Willow managed to get me into my room, and to close the door. She ran over to me with a towel, when I made no move she started drying me off.

"What happened? she asked me in a hushed voice."

"I'm not sure. I replied quietly." Willow went to my drawer and selected some warm clothes.

"You have to get dressed, you're like ice." She told me this, and when I still made no move she proceeded to do that for me as well. After I was wearing just about the warmest thing I owned she came up and wrapped a thick comforter around me and started rubbing my arms furiously, as if trying to warm me up.

I shoved her off and walked mindlessly back down the stairs, the atmosphere was decidedly different, Spike and Xander were silent, not bickering as usual and Dawn was sitting by herself staring of in to space. When I came down they all seemed to find elsewhere to look, that is except for Dawn. She stormed up to me grabbed me by the arm and pulled me forcefully into the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? she demanded. Now I'm scarred for life not to mention incredibly embarrassed. How is it that you can go to meet some guy and came back completely naked and soaking wet. Wait did he do something to you? He's dead. I can't believe it. Buffy I'm so sorry, but you're so strong? What happened?"

"I'm... I'm not quite sure I responded finding my voice for the first time." Spike had just entered the room, he rushed over to me and hugged me, and touched me almost as if he were trying to assure himself that I was still here.

"How do you feel luv he whispered into my ear?" I pulled away trying to break contact before even attempting to reply.

"I feel sort of tingly, I answered like when your foot falls asleep only it's all over. It's all over my whole body. What's happening to me? On the last part my voice hit an almost pleading tone. Though now that I thought about it I wasn't really scared. I wasn't scared at all. it was almost as if I felt nothing yet I was trying to cling to those rare emotions that I had only recently gotten back."

Everyone had entered the room now and Willow suggested that we go back to the living room where we could sit as well as talk. When I made no move Spike took my hand to lead me in, only he dropped it as if it were on fire. His face dropped and he radiated fear.

"Your hand he gasped, your hand it's as cold as mine."

----------


	7. Chapter #7

**Buffy**

"It's the water, she's cold from the water," Willow told Spike. He didn't look like he really believed her but it was enough to calm him down. We all went into the living room. Dawn asked if I wanted some hot chocolate, but I assured her that I was fine. I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes.

I had a million questions flowing through my head. What had happened to me, why I felt the way I did. I was so incredibly confused. They were all quiet, I opened my eyes and saw them all staring at me waiting for me to tell them what had happened.

When I didn't say anything Dawn asked me. I looked from one of them to the other, my words dying in my throat. I could smell them, I could smell their blood. It was at that moment that I realized that I wanted it, I needed it. I let out a cry that must have resembled 'no' and ran towards the door. Spike was in front of me in an instant, and I fell on the ground sobbing.

"This can't be happening, it can't, it just can't." they were all around me touching me asking me if I were all right. I could feel them feel their bodies all around me feel their blood flowing through their veins. I was almost hysterical, Spike pulled me up and hugged me, he stroked my hair, and assured me that it was all right, that I just had to relax. My breathing slowed and I pulled away. He wasn't so irresistible to me, I almost couldn't hear the cold blood that flowed through him, which made it easier for me to regain my composure.

I stepped back away from them and puzzled at their strange expressions. I rubbed the tears from my face with my hand and looked at them. Instead of being clear like they should of been they were tinted. They were red, red with blood. Willow said something about the hospital but I waved that off with a shake off my head.

I went over and sat down again as far away from everybody as I could manage, for I could feel my blood lust growing again. I think it was at this moment that I accepted what I believed had happened to me. I had been turned into something else. Buffy Anne Summers was dead, and this time she wasn't going to be coming back.

I looked over at them, at their beautiful faces simply glowing with their mortality. Then I whispered almost inaudibly. "He drank my blood. I looked around they had heard me. I knew that and I dreaded what I would say next. I drank his."

They were shocked, then in tears. Everybody was crying, and crying. Everybody except for me I felt distanced from them all.

"But Buffy, I heard Dawn say. How come you're not evil? Do you have a soul?"

"I don't know I replied honestly."

"Are you sure Buffy, Xander asked. Did it really happen?" I nodded for I was sure. There was no other way to explain it.

"Who did it?" Spike asked his voice barely containing his rage. I didn't know, and I told him so. He was outraged. "How he demanded did a regular vampire turn a slayer. Not just any slayer let me remind you but THE slayer. The slayer who has managed to take out every single obstacle that has been thrown in front of her, including death. She was taken out by a regular vampire."

"Spike, Xander reprimanded." Though I could tell that he wasn't really mad.

"Do you remember anything Willow asked. Anything at all?" I closed my eyes and tried to remember.

"When it was happening, I saw things, heard things. Things that I can't explain. It was as if they were memories. Memories of things that happened to somebody else."

"What did you see?" I though for a moment.

"I can't really make clear any one thing. It's all just a blur of people, and places."

"Well what are we going to do?" Dawn was becoming scared I could feel it radiating off of her.

I was going to tell her that it was going to be all right, that I loved her and everything would be fine. Not because that's what I thought, only because that's what I knew would make her feel better. My mouth was opening to respond when the front door flew open and standing there was a figure, a figure of death.

He made his way over to me slowly, yet surely, not stopping once. He looked like something risen from the grave. I knew who it was at once, the man. The man who had stolen my heart from the moment I saw him. The man who I assumed had made me into what I was now.

He was that man and yet something else. He was a husk, white, dried up. He looked empty, as if he had been drained dry. His bloodshot eyes bulged out of his scull, and his veins showed clearly through his skin tracing their way around his arms like ropes.

I couldn't believe that he was here, like this and yet he was alive. A walking corpse that's what he was, and I felt that I should be appalled, at this sight. Yet I felt myself brimming with love. I met him half way and held him in my arms. He hugged me close for a moment then pushed me an arms length away from me and studied me closely. I could see his eyes glistening with emotion.

"Sunlight in the hair," he whispered, "and the blue sky fixed in your eyes" I stared at him puzzled and he smiled. "So much like me."

The others started to approach then, he took one look at them, and with me appeared to disappear from the house.

----------

We walked in silence for quite some time, until I got up the nerve and asked where we were going. He took another long look at me and sighed.

"We must feed, he said shortly. For you are young and I am week." I understood this and yet didn't want to except it.

"We can go to the Butchers, or to Willie's we don't need to harm people." He looked at me and shook his head.

"That will not satisfy the thirst you feel."

"But they're innocent."

"That is true, some of them are but they aren't who we're looking for."

"Who then, I asked. Who deserves to die? And who are we to make that choice? I will not harm them. I have sworn to protect them, I have sworn to protect them from creatures like me."

"What is it exactly, that you think that you are? He asked remaining calm, that you are a vampire? This is true to some extent, but vampires aren't exactly what you think that they are. Go to Willies, have your cold, dead blood, I will have mine, and then I will seek you out. For there is much that you must learn, there is much you don't understand." I nodded slowly, trying not to think of what letting him go meant. He was about to leave when I stopped him with a question.

"What is your name?"

It was such a simple question that I saw the ends of his dry, cracked mouth bend up, to form a slight smile.

"My name, he responded. Is Lestat"

With that he turned and faded into the darkness. And I turned to go in search of something to quench my thirst.

----------


	8. Chapter #8

**Lestat**

I opened my eyes painfully. My whole body was on fire, burning. Then I started to remember. I had brought her over. I would have cried at this if I had anything left in me to create tears. I had never intended to hurt her, least of all curse her with this, this horrible living hell that I was immersed in now. Dry sops wracked my body, yet I was too week to stay here forever.

It would never kill me, for I could no longer be killed. I simply didn't wish to be in such pain any longer so I dragged myself to my feet and shakily set off, towards her, and my next meal. By the time I reached the road I felt a presence behind me, it was one of her vampires and a young girl.

I stepped behind a tree and waited until they were almost upon me, before I made my move. I walked out, I think that they were talking, and upon seeing me the vampire made some sort of a comment towards my appearance. I didn't hear, in this state all my blood crazed mind could register was the beating of the young girl's heart.

I reached out, grabbed the vampire, and pulled him close. I drained him dry within a moment. He burst into dust, I took a moment to spit out the ashes that had flown into my mouth, before turning my attentions to the girl. She was thanking me profusely, I smiled and walked close to her. She then noticed how I looked, this drained shell that resembled a man. I watched her expression, change from relief, to fear. I caught her as she ran away, and sunk my teeth into her shoulder. I drank deeply, then pulled away, to turn her around. I looked into her eyes, while she trembled, and begged. she begged for me to spare her. I cleared my face of all expression, and when I felt her relax I sunk my teeth into her again. This time into her throat. She made some sort of a moan, and her blood came faster. This wasn't the cold, dead blood I had tasted moments earlier. This was completely different.

Her heart beat, struggling, pumping the blood out of her and into me. The heat of it scored its way down my parched throat. I relaxed and immersed myself in the exquisite sensation. It didn't last nearly long enough, I felt the darkness threaten to envelop me. I let go, and watched her body fall to the ground. I stayed until she died, watching her with detachment. Normally I would have drained her to the last drop, though in my weakened state I felt no need to risk more pain. Anyway I now felt well enough to track down Buffy.

----------

I found her easily. I assumed she would go back to her home, and I was right. She did. I could tell she was inside, by reading the minds of her friends. I knew that she was inside, I could see her through their eyes. I tried the door; it was locked. So I gathered my strength and using my mind burst through the entrance, wood flying out in all different directions. she was standing there, in the middle looking more beautiful then I had remembered. I walked up to her without stopping once.

She looked at me, I was fully prepared to see hate reflected back at me threw those amazing eyes. So when I met her gaze what I saw there shocked me. She looked at me not in hate, but in love. She walked towards me and took me in her arms. I held her close to me unbelieving, she had come and hugged my shriveled form, of her own free will.

I pushed her back a moment to look at her. She was truly beautiful, her eyes which I had thought to be green, now shone with the greenish blue color, that reminded me of myself. That is why I repeated to her what my creator Magnus had told me. I told her that she reminded me, of myself. That was true except she also looked very much like somebody else, though I couldn't think of whom that person was.

I could have stayed there with her forever, if my thirst hadn't been pulling at me. Her friends started too approach so I grabbed her and using my power I seemed to simply disappear.

----------

I walked down the road, her one step behind. We were silent, I felt pleasure feeling her there at my side. Then she asked where we were going. I told her of how we must feed. She refused just as I had expected. I would have stayed with her but my thirst was simply to strong. I told to go and find her own way to feed and then, after revealing my name, I faded into the darkness. I didn't go far, I stayed and watched her walk away. She wasn't afraid of anything, she was at home in the dark. I watched her fade away, and then turned to go find some hapless person to feel my powerful hunger.

----------


	9. Chapter #9

**Buffy**

I thought of so many things as I walked alone down the road. I though of the thirst which was eating away at me, I thought of the future, of the looks on the faces of my friends, of the fact that I was now what I was suppose to hate. Though most of all I though of the fact that now I didn't care. I didn't care at all.

I felt better than I ever remember feeling, the world had been reborn, and I now saw everything differently. Don't think that I didn't love them, I did. It's just that the love was different now. I loved them all Xander, Willow, Dawn, Tara, Angel, Giles, and even Spike. Even though at the moment my thoughts were consumed with the mysterious vampire Lestat.

He was so different from any other vampire that I have ever met, being around him felt like being in Dracula's thrall, only better, purer. He looked horrible, and for once I wondered what happened to make him appear like that to me. Then I remembered drinking from him. Could I have done that? The thought alone made me shudder and I felt horrible, so I pulled my coat tight around me and quickened my pace.

I hadn't planned anywhere to head, but when I looked up I saw myself at the door to Spike's crypt. I knew that he would probably be trying to find me so I doubted that he would be inside. I slid the door open, slightly surprised at how light it felt. I moved through the room and made my way to the decrepit fridge. I opened the door marveling once again, at the fact that he had managed somehow to get electricity into his dusty old crypt.

Inside the fridge I found exactly what I wanted, a couple bags and a jar of blood. Without hesitating to think about what I was going to do I ripped open one of the bags and downed it in one great gulp. I tried to be disgusted. I really did, but it simply tasted too good, better than chocolate. The rest of the blood followed soon after, it was the best thing I can remember eating, ever. The only complaint I could of made was that it tasted almost stale, and it was far too cold.

I closed the fridge, threw the reminisce of my dinner into the corner, and left. My hunger had subsided and I was out to find Lestat. I wandered through the various looking for him and thinking about what I was going to do next. By the time he appeared dawn was less then an hour away, and I knew exactly what it was that I wanted to do.

----------

He appeared again in the way he has of just materializing in front of me. He looked better, so much better. His skin had filled out and his face looked flushed. He could easily have been mistaken for human. We stood facing each other neither of us moving until he took a small tentative step forward. That was all I needed. I flew into his arms, and my lips found his. The kiss seemed to never end, it consumed me. I finally pulled apart from him gasping for breath, when I realized that I no longer had to breath. I would have kissed him again but dawn was soon and I knew it.

He took my hand and started leading me to an uninhabited crypt. The door was heavy, such that no one could hope of moving by themselves, or so I thought. Lestat flung it open, it looked like he didn't even have to try. We went inside and the door closed behind us. I turned to look but Lestat once again had my hand and was leading me to the coffin in the center of the room. Letting go of me he opened the lid and I could see that it was empty.

He crawled in and motioned for me to do the same. I climbed on top of him, my sluggish body making this somewhat difficult. As soon as I was in place I heard the lid sliding back over to cover us.

"Don't worry, he whispered. We're very safe in here."

"Lestat, I asked. My mouth not wanting to obey my command. Lestat tomorrow can we go, can we leave this place."

"Of course, as he said this I thought I felt him smile but I was already loosing consciousness."

I fell asleep happy that tomorrow I would leave this place behind. Tomorrow I would be free, free of Sunnyhell.

----------


	10. Chapter #10

**Lestat**

The moment we entered New Orleans I sensed their presence. They were all here, something was definitely not right. I looked over at Buffy, she was looking around unconcerned. I could tell that she had not felt them.

Before we left I had arranged for a large amount of money to be given to Dawn. Also, using one of my many connections, I made it so she would no longer be harassed by social services. Buffy had not mentioned her sister so I took care of all this on my own accord.

I owned several properties in New Orleans so before we left I had arranged for one of them to be cleaned and redecorated quickly for our arrival. I picked a small flat that I have actually never been to before. It was far away from where Louis, Claudia, and I had spent our few happy years together. I wanted to ensure that no one would find us.

I was worried about Buffy. She seemed to have withdrawn into a shell. She had taken to simply staring out the window for hours, she reminded me slightly of Louis. I laughed silently at that thought. If you had asked me that a week ago I would have said that they were the most different two people could ever be. I think that she is still trying to come to grasps with her own metamorphosis, and sometimes I fear what she will become when she does.

----------

It was just as I had remembered. This city. It was two in the morning and the streets were still bustling, people hurrying too and fro. Strange sites everywhere assailed your eyes. Huge, ancient buildings loomed over of us, that along with the faint fog hovering just above the ground, created an almost eerie atmosphere. Perfect for such creatures of the night as us.

The car pulled to a stop. I had chosen this method of transportation so as not to overwhelm my newest fledgling. She had been turned over two weeks ago, and still had yet to drink the blood of a human. I had tried many times, but she refused each and every time, until she was so mad she refused almost every type of communication with me. The only thing she remained steady with her was, her wish to leave Sunnydale.

The driver opened the door, we stepped out. I took her by the arm and slowly led her into our home. The decorators had really out done themselves this time, it was amazing. A cross between a medieval castle, and modern times.

The colors of the place astounded my eyes. Reds, purples, greens, and blues. I looked over at her and she was spinning around slowly taking everything in.

"It's beautiful, she murmured." I simply smiled, maybe she was going to be all right I thought.

"Pick a room, I told her. Any one just say the word and it's yours." She looked at me wearing a huge smile, then took off. She ran quickly through the apartment opening every door and peering in ever closet, squealing whenever she made a new discovery. At around the third door she stopped dead in her tracks.

"This one, was all she said." I moved up behind her and looked in. I was a perfect choice, if a little strange for her. In the center of the room there was a large canopy bed. The room was shaped in the form of an octagon, instead of the usual square design. There was no furniture simply the bed.

"I feel like a princess, she told me as she walked around the room. Thank you, she told me after she had finished inspecting it. This isn't like me at all, she murmured, almost to herself." Before I could respond she wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest.

As I looked down at her I realized how small she was, almost childlike. That was just a guise, I knew what she was capable of. However if you didn't know her you could mistake her for a young helpless girl.

I told her to get settled in, though that was almost laughable considering that we had no baggage, and she had just seen the entire house. I had given her a credit card, so now she mentioned to me that she would like to go shopping. I told her she could call our driver to take her down, since she was in a new town. With that I gave my good-byes and went off to find the others.

I was worried, it was not usual for us to gather in such large numbers, something must be happening. That had me very worried, very worried indeed.

----------


	11. Chapter #11

**Dawn's Journal Entry**

It's been three weeks today since Buffy left. I miss her so much. I hate her for leaving me again, but I love her more. Things have changed so much, everybody is quiet all the time.

When she left everything was crazy. We were all crying, and yelling. Xander and Spike were screaming at each other. I just don't remember what they said. I was on the floor crying, I don't think I've ever cried that much, even when mom died. I just couldn't make the tears stop. All I could hear was the yelling, the fighting. All I could do was cry, and cry, and cry. Willow said something to them and they got really quiet. Spike left slamming the door, I think he went to look for her, I'm not sure. All I know is that none of us have seen her since.

I don't remember much more of that night, the next few days are kind of blurry too. Spike came back. He looked so pale, and his eyes they were no longer the happy laughing eyes that I remember. They were hollow, lost, dead. He just came in one night with a box of stuff, hugged me and said he was staying until we found her. He moved into the basement. Nobody argued. Xander moved in a little while after, and the two of them actually seemed to put aside their differences. Nobody fought, at least not while I was around. The house was filled with tension, I hated it. There were so many of us living there, and yet we barely spoke.

I stopped going to school about a week ago. I leave in the morning and go walking around. Nowhere really, I always come home early, nobody says anything. They simply go on not talking.

Money has stopped being a problem, I don't know why. Xander doesn't work anymore, yet we have all the money we need. Willow is constantly on her computer. You would think we would need money more, but no. They give me all the money I want, I went shopping a few times, but it was to painful. I would see something in the window and think, Buffy would wear that. Then I would remember that Buffy was dead, no undead. I still can't decide which is worse.

It is really late, I've been having trouble sleeping, I close my eyes and I see her, screaming, dying. She reaches her arms out for me to save her, and I can't, and then she's gone. I wake up sweating. It's easier just not to sleep, when I get tiered enough I don't dream. It is much much better that way.

It happened again tonight, the dream, so I picked up my diary. I haven't written in it for so long, it used to help me to deal. It helped for the divorce, and mom's death, I thought maybe it would help me now. It isn't. This is different, she's still out there, I know that it isn't really her, it just, it just, maybe she still is in there. Somewhere.

When I was younger Buffy used to tell me that vampires were bad. That they were not anything like the person they had once been. They were simply a demon, a demon who looked like the person they had been. Then she met Angel she never mentioned that philosophy again. Maybe we could curse her with a soul, and then she could be the same as she always was. This thinking is going to drive me crazy, though I think I'll ask Willow about it tomorrow. Tara might be able to do it.

----------

I looked at those last words and hurled my diary into the corner. I felt tears running down my face. It just wasn't fair, she's gone again, and I just got her back. it was hard but I managed to pull myself together. I didn't want to spend another night crying. I wiped my face dry with my arm, took a few shaky breaths and slowly stood up.

I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. My hair was straggly, and flat. My face was all puffy and red, and I had deep bags underneath my eyes. I turned on the tap and splashed some cold water on my face. It felt so good against my burning skin. I wiped my face dry and headed back. 

I was almost in my room when I heard voices. That was odd since nobody ever really said anything, and it was around two. I walked over and crept slowly down the stairs, the voices were coming from the living room. I sat quickly before they had a chance to see me. They were all sitting close and talking in whispers.

"Are you sure, Spike questioned." He had a strange expression playing across his harsh features. He looked nervous, and incredibly exited. Willow nodded.

"She's there, she said. I tracked him if he's there then she is to."

"Are we going?" It was Xander speaking that time. He looked so happy. I almost couldn't believe it they must have found her. If they found her then we could get her back!

"I think so, Willow said quietly. But what are we going to do about Dawn?" That was all I could take I jumped up and sped down the stairs, sliding into the room.

"You can take me with you."

----------


	12. Chapter #12

**Buffy**

I stepped into the room, it was a dangerous place. Filled with the bitter stench of smoke, beer, sweat and the overwhelmingly sweet smell of human blood. This was dangerous as I had mentioned, well it would be for anyone other then me. Being here made me feel amazing, almost alive. My senses were dancing, I knew that I didn't have to be afraid. All around me were possible murderers, prostitutes, runaways, rapists and many more such people. Everything I should avoid, everything I should stay away from and yet here I was right in their midst. I inhaled an unneeded breath deeply drinking in their scent, while I slunk up to the bar and ordered a drink. I didn't know what I was planning to do.

I had gone shopping earlier, I've never spent that much money on myself in my life. He told me to spend as much as I wanted, so I did. I thought it might be enjoyable, that It might give me a lift from my depression. I went to all of the best stores and bought an enormous amount of clothing. I thought it might be fun to change my style since I felt that I was now a new person. Since I didn't know exactly what I was going for I bought everything. I think that I'll just wear whatever I feel like wearing until I find something that suits this new me. I now have more clothes then I could ever wear, and I feel the same. It didn't do a thing for me. I'll wake up and wonder why exactly I'm still living, there is nothing that I want to do and yet doing myself in seems like such a hassle. 

He explained to me the difference between us and the vampires that I have slayed my entire mortal existence. How we could not really die, that a stake would not even pierce our skin, and that we could cover ourselves in garlic and bathe in holy water without any adverse effects. 

Well except the smell. 

He also said that we were the same as we were the day we were turned that we looked the same, and that we thought the same. He told me that our soul stays with us, that is the one thing I refuse to believe. If I had a soul then why don't I feel, I don't care about them. I wonder about them, but I can't say that I really care. I haven't told him this, It scares me and I'm afraid of what he would say if I told him. I started remembering them, how they looked the things that we did.

I sat swirling my drink around thinking of them. I haven't so much as considered them since it happened, it hurts to much. All I can see when I think of them are their faces when I had told them. They were scared, no they were horrified. I don't want to hurt them, though I am now the thing that we killed, I am evil. If I ever think of going back I'll remind myself of Angel, and how he was without his soul. When I think about how much he hurt us, I don't like to think about it. I never want to be like that. It keeps me away for now. I wonder what happened to them, how they are. I still care about them, though now it feels different. I don't really know how to explain how it feels.

I wonder, is Dawn still living in our house? Is she happy? How are Willow and Tara? Is Anya back? Have her and Xander made up? Is Spike heartbroken and doing something he will regret? I wonder for a bit and then realize, that that isn't my world anymore, I live in the darkness.

While I was thinking a young man had come and sat down next to me, he had stared rudely at me for a while, and now he addressed me.

"You shouldn't be here, he told me. It's dangerous." I simply looked at him and smiled, then went back to my drink. "No really, you should go, the people here they could hurt you. You need to leave, a girl like you. If you're here, you're as good as theirs."

I looked at him then really looked at him, he was amazing, beautiful even. Though I would normally never use that word to describe a man it seemed to suit him perfectly. His eyes seemed to be looking through me trying to find something that I wasn't saying. Trying to read me. I hated that but his whole persona had me baffled. Despite his boyish appearance, I sensed there was something different about him. From him I could feel an almost palpable sense of power, it shook me. The cold eyes that looked into mine were anything, but caring and yet he was offering to help me. He was lying, and doing a good job with it. This interested me as much as it scared me, and at least it promised to be more exciting then brooding about my past.

I had come here looking for something, and I think I may have found it. I didn't say a thing just stood up and motioned for him to lead the way. The thin smile he gave me reflected pleasure. He thought he had won, he had no idea. Everybody seemed to disappear as he lead me to the door out of the crowded bar.

The cool air provided a new sensation, it blew over my skin caressing it. I shook not from cold but from pleasure, this felt amazing, everything did. Every new experience brought with it an exotic feeling. That was the only thing that I loved about my new condition.

I must have been lost in the feeling because when I felt his cold hand on my bare hip it brought me suddenly back to reality. He smiled flashing a small set of perfectly smooth pointed fangs. My suspicions now confirmed, I actually felt more relaxed. Vampires I could handle, easily.

"Come with me. You're not really safe with him. I'll make you safe, come with me and you'll have nothing to fear. You'll be free, free for the first time. No one to hold you back, free to do, to take whom ever you would like when ever you would like. Any time you want."

After getting over the initial shock that he knew of me, which took about a second for nothing really surprises me anymore. I tried to look like I knew that he knew all about me. I collected myself momentarily before starting. I was getting upset.

"Now why would I want to do that? I don't even know you."

"I'm not expecting you to leave him without a reason. I have many. Just come with me and I will explain everything. I will give you a reason to exist, a reason to be."

At this I laughed for a moment, then turned and walked away still slightly chuckling. He may have known who I was living with but he didn't know me, not at all. If this ridiculous encounter did anything, it got my mind up off of larger matters. After all I had seen in my short time as a slayer and now as a vampire I had come across many like this. They think they irresistible, that they can tell you anything and you will lap it up and be eager for more. It is laughable, which is why I am laughing of course. Dracula was the last time I fell for anything like this. It happened with the Master, Dracula, and maybe even Angel to some degree. I've had time to practice, I will not fall for his charms. After all he may be gorgeous, but as far as I've seen that is all he has going for him. And I need allot more than that to make me fall for someone. It doesn't work but I can't resist yelling back at him over my retreating shoulder,

"If you know me so well you know I would never come. I would never leave someone I truly love. I've made that mistake before, I never would again."

I assumed that that was the last I would see of him. 

Ha ha okay that was a lie. 

I was not the least bit surprised when I felt his hand on my arm forcing me around to face him.

I looked at him and just as he opened his mouth to say something, I reached my free arm back and punched him. What happened shocked me. He went flying, and I mean it. I have sent many things though the air in my time, but never like this. I suppose that vampire strength and slayer strength are pretty potent when mixed. The poor guy never knew what hit him, or so I thought.

The second he reached the ground a *very* long ways away, he seemed to disappear. I looked around trying to find where he was. I saw him a bit late, I found him in time to see his fist flying towards my face. The next thing I knew I was painfully lying against a wall. he was strong, but I was stronger.

I recovered only to find that he had disappeared again. I frantically scanned the area, and it happened just as it had before. His fist was al I saw before my face brutally met the wall. I wasn't really scared, I was simply mad. I was stronger, I knew it, and yet I was torn and bleeding, and he was untouched. Or at least that's what I assumed since I hadn't really seen him since I threw that first punch.

So I thought I lay on the ground and thought. My strength wasn't going to help me, I had to use my head. I tried to remember what Lestat had told me about my new abilities. Most of it I had effectively tuned out, but some of it had seemed interesting. He said that we could move quicker then I had ever been able to, and that that was why he had seemed to disappear. I think that he would he showed me how if I had paid even a little enthusiasm.

I tried using the techniques that Giles had shown me, to hone my slayer strength. I tried to forget everything, which was kind of hard as I flew threw the air to collide with another wall. I closed my eyes and tried to forget what it was to be human, I was powerful, I was immortal.

My eyes opened suddenly and I flew into the air. Landing on the ground I saw him only he looked as if he were moving at a normal speed. He came towards me and I effectively avoided his swing. On the third try he stopped and looked at me. I could see confusion in his eyes. I smiled an evil smile, and using all the strength I possessed sent him up over my head. 

I gave him one last look as he hit the ground and started walking away. Again. For the first time I felt as if I were in complete control of my body. It moved where I wanted when I wanted, quickly. I was momentarily energized as I started home. I could have stayed out forever except the sky was starting to lighten. Three weeks ago I wouldn't have been able to tell, now I could not only see it, but I could feel as well.

I paused as I reached the door, should I tell him about this I wondered. I decided not to, well not right away. My bruises and scratches had healed quickly thanks to my new vampiric status. That was nice to say the least. If I could get inside and change my clothes he would never know what had happened. It probably didn't matter anyway, the strange boy was probably just someone trying to get under my skin. 

I went inside, I looked around for him, I guess he was still out. As the day grew closer, I grew more nervous. I was worried as I pulled the coffin lid up over my head. I would have gone looking for him but My limbs felt like lead and my eyes were threatening to close. I had to sleep, I hope that he has done the same.

----------


	13. Chapter #13

**Spike**

The car is stifling, you would think that when you die the temperature would stop bothering you, I thought that it had. Yet here in this cramped car the stuffy humidity is really starting to get to me. That and the hot clammy breath of the whelp on my arm.

So much has changed in such a short time. Mere weeks ago, despite the pain, I would have ripped his bloody head off for trying to use me as a pillow, now I don't really care. I can even feel some sympathy towards him. He has been through allot in a short time, and never really complained. He took it all in and didn't make others feel worse by trying to unload it. I'm not saying that I've had a complete about face, just that I might be starting to warm up towards the wanker.

Everybody has it bad, little bits been cutting school and crying herself to sleep at night, and I don't think Red's even moved from the computer since she left.

I still can't say her name, it hurts to much. I still can't believe all that has happened. When I found her by the road I knew that something was wrong, I just would never have even guessed at what had happened.

----------

I have to admit that sometimes, when I was at home alone I would wish that she were one of us. Not because I wanted her to die, the exact opposite. I wanted her to live. Human life is so fragile, one little tiny mistake and it is all over. One good day as I told her before. It's really one bad day. For everyone.

----------

There was something else though, she didn't feel like one of us. She felt different for sure, just not like us. I don't know if it was anything, she was very young. It just haunts me, what if she wasn't turned. Or maybe she was turned only not into one of us, maybe she is something else. Something else entirely. I would never tell them of my concerns for they are precisely that, my concerns. Mine not theirs. They have enough to worry about already.

The car hits a bump, the lump on my side stirs a little and cuddles closer. I put my arm around it trying to get more comfortable without disturbing it. Since when do I care. Since she left.

----------

Everything always come back to that in the end. Her. Slayer. Pet. Cutie. Nicknames, they aren't her, no she is, she is "Buffy." There I said it. For the first time since that night. Red looked back from the driver's seat and smiled momentarily at me. She knew why I said it, and how hard it had been.

I looked down at the brown head and smiled wistfully. I was so tired suddenly, no I had been tired for a while. I just hadn't felt it, I haven't slept in a long time. I think that I might be able to, then quickly decide against it.

----------

Dawn is asleep in the front, curled up against the door, it's sad how the worried expression is still there in sleep marring her childlike face.

The sun is starting to go down, another night. They all bleed together, it is hard to tell which is which. I think I will take a turn driving the next time we stop for some petrol. Give the witch a little brake.

----------

The whelp wakes up, when I feel him stirring I watch him. He looks up at me and sighs, I don't think he holds resentment against me anymore either. When we do bicker our word are hollow they don't hold the meaning that they used to.

He sits up slowly moaning slightly when his muscles cramp from his strange position. I fall back into thought until I realize what I have been doing.

I'm brooding, like the bloody pouf. I didn't even think I could brood and I've been doing it for days. Strange times I suppose, when all of this is over and done I'll be back to myself again. Killing and maiming with the best of them. When I lose the chip, they had better watch out.

Though I realize that now I couldn't hurt them anymore without my chip then I could with it. This whole situation was preposterous. I'm evil. The Big Bad. William the Bloody. Favorite childe of Angelus scourge of Europe. My name alone could make grown men wet themselves. I started laughing very loudly, I just cracked up. They were all staring at like I had grown a third head, wait second, no that doesn't matter they were all just staring at me.

I continued my voice reaching new octaves as my laugh changed into some sort of strange maniacal cackling. Then I felt a stinging pain across my face, I stopped and gulped in deep breaths of unneeded air.

"Thanks mate." After I said it everybody went back to the way they had been. All was forgiven they felt bad for me. That was a new thing, it might take awhile to get used to. No one had ever loved me. Not even Dru, I think sometimes that I was just a substitute for my pounce of a sire. When ever he was around Dru was all Daddy this, Daddy that. I didn't even exist when he was around, it hurt you know.

These new people that I was surrounded with were different, they cared. And I think that if I was in danger they would come to save me. They really care I can tell by the little things.

----------

I moved in and this has been the closest thing to a family that I have had in a very long time. They didn't mind my taste for strange blood mixed food, though Xander did make faces. And there where the times that we comforted each other.

We had these late night meetings, to decide what we were going to do. We didn't want to raise the Nibblet's hopes bout her big sis. Though we did have them. The money, now that was a gift. Willow was able to trace it back. Back through several names until we found out who it really did belong to.

----------

A man though I guess he really wasn't. Not human now that was sure, he was immortal. Vampire we suppose, bloody strange vampire at that. Lestat de Lioncourt. That is the name, that is who took her away.

We called Giles at the council and had him check. He got back to us the next day all that he could find were bloody inscriptions. Letters at that. It was all he could find. No murders, nothing. What sort of a self respecting vampire doesn't leave a trail of carnage. The only one that comes to mind is my nancy boy souled sire, and even he left a trail of rats.

They were simply messages to someone name Marius. Nothing that could help us in the least. I don't think I could of made it with just that but fortunately for me, Willow had come up with and address.

---------- 

I love Willow, when she told me I literally kissed her feet. That made her laugh, but be then I was to busy dancing around the house to hear. I will never know how she does it with only a computer and I don't really care as long as it gets done. All I could think was that we were going to find her. We were going to get Buffy back. We were going to bring her back home.

----------

The next thing I knew I was being gentle shaken awake. I must have drifted off, I can't believe that I would do that. More and more like Peaches, now that is something that I don't want to think.

Then I actually clued in and looked out the window. We were there, the city loomed out in front of us. The air was thick and mysterious, the perfect place for a vampire. I wonder why I've never been here before.

----------

Money is great. The hotel was huge, and classy. it had a mysterious air that drew me too it. They were already inside. I hadn't eaten for a while and I doubted this place would cater to my unusual tastes.

I nicked some food from the friendly neighborhood blood bank. I went by myself cause the Nibblets got some sort of problem with me taking it. I say I need it more. They just waste it on old cronies that aren't going to live more then a couple of days anyway.

So that is why I was jumping up the stairs two at a time not looking where I was going. Then I found myself on my back looking up at the dignified person in front of me. 

Well I was expecting screams of horror at my bags which were currently spilled all over the ground. Maybe not a scream but at least a look. All I got was a glance and then this stranger was on his well dressed way. 

That was an insult I jumped up and grabbed his arm, even if I couldn't hurt him I at least wanted him to be a little scared. he turned around to face me, and what I felt staring in to those frighteningly intelligent eyes shocked me.

He felt just like she had, that strange mix of power and humanity and well, humanness. He was the same! He cleared his throat.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

He sounded just like he looked. Beautiful though slightly more bookie then I would prefer. Put him in a room with the watcher though an look out.

"What are you?" such a strange question I suppose coming from a stranger. I almost expected the response. I felt him pulling away and I had to stop him.

"Lestat" I yelled the first thing that came to my head. "Do you..... know...... Lestat?" 

He stopped turned around, and looked at me. I mean he really looked at me, he ran his eyes slowly over my body as if seeing me for the first time.

"Marius." He said clearly as way of introduction. I looked down at his outstretched hand while a million things ran through my head. He was the one Lestat had been writing to in all of those old messages. Here we were planning to scour the city in search, when someone who must know him very well just fell into our laps. I wasn't going to let him get away.

"Spike." I told him this while taking his hand in mine. It was cold as I had suspected, though unlike hers had been his was hard. It felt like icy granite against my hand.

"You have seen Lestat?" He asked this slowly, politely as if not wanting to seem to hasty. Though the slight inflection in his voice let me know that I had him. A plan had already formed in my bleached brain.

"Yes, recently." There I answered his question leaving him with still more by the vagueness of my answer. "Come, I've got a flat, we need to 'ave a chat." Short, simple, to the point. Worked like a charm. He nodded and followed me as I grabbed my bags and headed up the stairs. 

We went up to the room to find answers, to find people, to find her, to find Buffy.

----------


	14. Chapter #14

**Dawn**

**T**here was a man with Spike. That was the first thing that I thought when he came through the door. I suppose it was natural that I thought that, I mean he wasn't suppose to bring anyone back. Though the stranger was attractive but he was old enough to be my father. He looked around thirty-five. And he was beautiful, not a single line marred his white face.

He was pale when compared with Spike. Which is strange, but I don't think they get much sun here. He looked at me strangely. When his eyes met mine I felt like I was an open book, which isn't a feeling that I particularly like. Then his eyes jumped back to Spike who was talking.

"You have seen Lestat?" His voice sounded well educated, and he had a very slight accent that I couldn't quite place.

"We have." Spike answer. I have never heard him talk quite like this all, well professional like. I suppose that he has some sort of a plan. I decided to stay out of the was so that I didn't do something to spoil it. "He has something of ours. We want it back." The man looked a Spike again, said nothing just studied him.

"I don't know a thing about what he has done to you, I only know that I need him back. It is imperative that I find him." That was all that I needed to hear. He didn't know where she was, you could tell. He wasn't lying of anything, he had absolutely no idea. 

I rushed towards my room, colliding with Willow on my way. "I'm going to bed." That's all I said in the way of an apology. 

I'd never been in a hotel like this before. Actually I've never really been in a hotel before, not that I can remember anyway. We had a set of rooms here which was nice, I had privacy. I went into my room and locked the door. I put my hair back in a sleek ponytail and threw on a dark jacket, before throwing open the window and climbing out.

I was sitting on the windowsill looking down when the fear took hold of me. I guess that's why they tell you to never look down. I rose to my feet shakily. Here I was in the same city as Buffy and all I could think about was how high up I was. This couldn't of been much higher then Glory's tower. So I inhaled deeply and started inching my way along the side of the building.

A few feet more and I was there, I looked straight ahead and jumped off the building, onto the fire escape. For a moment I throughout that I wouldn't be able to make it, but I did. I pulled myself up and over the rail and collapsed in a heap on the other side gasping for breath. I lay there for a moment trying to calm down. Then after a few more deep breaths I stood up and started climbing down towards the city. I started climbing down towards Buffy.

The city at night wasn't what I expected, I really didn't think that she would be out amongst the people on the ever busy streets. I went to the less populated areas. I climbed through closely parked cars and pushed my way past strange people. I was so worried about Buffy that even the dark alleys that I should have been terrified of seemed unthreatening. 

I was walking through one of these particular alleys when I heard a noise. I spun around to look behind me and there was nothing so taking shaky breath I started walking forward again. I was still looking behind me so I walked right into a person standing in my path. I think I let out a little squeak as I looked up to see who it was I had collided with.

I was in love.

It was like I was seeing and angel, a living angel. My voice caught in my throat and I don't think I could have spoken. It was a boy. Only he looked as if he were only slightly older then me, he was dressed in clothes that looked like they belonged in a different era. He wore a strange suit topped with a deep red velvet cape. His wavy, shoulder-length, auburn hair hung loose around his shoulders, framing his young face. His eyes were huge and brown, and he appeared to be out of breath. His chest was heaving, his cheeks were ruddy, and his lips were moist and red, hanging slightly open as if he were about to say something.

I was frozen to the spot. I couldn't move all I could make myself do was to look at him, I wouldn't even blink in fear that if I did he would just disappear. My hands were pressed against his chest from when I had walked into him, and now he took them in his own gloved ones. He lowered them down but never relinquished his hold. He lent his head down and kissed me on the forehead softly. His lips stayed there a moment and when he pulled them away I think that I must of made some sort of a sad murmer.

He smiled at me and dropped one of my hands down keeping hold of the other. He started walking, guiding me along. I had no problem going with him I fell into step as he lead me out of the alley and back onto the street.

----------

He had taken me to some sort of a bar. We slid into a booth near the back of the place and the waiter came and brought us both a glass of some sort of amber liquid 'on the house'. I was surprised neither of us looked old enough to be here and they were serving us. I didn't really want to drink it because it smelt foul and looked like some sort of booze. I was feeling very uncomfortable here. The smoke hung in the air, and the lighting was very poor, it was very much like Willies. 

I was just gathering up the courage to try and leave when he spoke and I doubted that I could as much as stand at the melodic sound of his voice.

"So tell me what a pretty young girl like you was doing in that alley." I took a moment to make sure that my voice would be steady before I tried to reply.

"Walking." Was all I could get out before breaking out in a coughing fit. I tried to stop the coughs be taking a gulp of the drink in front of me. It didn't help, all it did was burn it's way down my throat. Then due to my coughing, much to my mortification it proceeded to come out of my nose. My companion quickly flagged someone down who came with napkins and water. By the time I was under control I wanted to go curl up under my blankets and never come out. My face was glowing bright red, the only positive thing about the whole experience was that now he was rubbing my back slowly.

I took a few shaky breaths before flashing him a lopsided grin, which he returned with a warm smile. 

"How about I walk you home" He asked running his fingers lightly through my hair. The same way Buffy would when I was upset about something. My eyes got all blurry and he got up out of the booth, he extended his arm and I gladly took it pulling myself out.

We left the bar and started walking home. He never moved his arm from around my shoulder, and I felt so good with him leaning against me. We walked in silence but that was perfect. It took us around an hour to reach the hotel and he offered to walk me to my room. We went up the elevator and down the hallway until we were standing right in front of the door. 

He turned around to face me and asked if I would tell him my name.

"Dawn. Dawn Summers"

He then told me his and it was perfect. His name was unique and it seemed to work very well for him. He wrapped one arm around me and before I knew what was happening his lips were descending on mine. It was amazing his mouth felt so smooth and when his lips dropped down to my neck an incredible burning sensation leapt through me. I felt him kiss the same spot his tongue running over my skin cooling it, before his lips returned to my mouth. I felt very week as if I would fall down if he wasn't holding me up. My whole world revolved around the sensation of his lips, so much that I didn't even notice the door opening. I did however notice him pulling away from me.

I heard angry voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Someone grabbed me and pulled me inside. The man, Marius, looked like he knew my friend, they seemed to be having a heated conversation while Spike yelled. Everything started spinning and I couldn't keep my eyes focussed. It got darker and darker until the voices were gone and I was alone, surrounded in the dark.

----------


	15. Chapter #15

**Lestat**

**L**eaving her by herself the first day in a new city was not exactly what I had in mind but from the moment that we arrived I knew that I had to go. Their presence was so strong here it was pulling at me. It was all I could do to stay with her as long as I had. She went shopping so I think that she might be healing. Going out to do those normal things. I love her so much that I worry constantly. She is stronger now so I suppose that I don't have to baby her, she did take care of herself for years before I found her. Though I still don't know how her slayer strength changed over her transformation.

That isn't really on my mind right now. I stepped outside and took to the air, I landed outside of a house almost instantaneously. This is where I felt them, or most of them, I could feel them inside. I walked up a huge flight of steps until I reached the door, and then I did something I hadn't done for a long while. I knocked. I stood outside and I knocked.

The door was opened slowly at first, then when he saw who it was he threw open the door and pulled me to him in a tight hug. I took me a moment to realize whose arms were wrapped around me they were those of my fledgling David. I hadn't seen him in so long and now I was face to face with his bronzed body. He smiled at me as he ushered me inside but there was something reflected in his brown eyes, something bad.

I was led into the main room by the arm and I found myself seeing many whom I have not been with for ages. Almost all of the great ones were there, I don't think we have been together like this since Night Island. They all stepped forward to greet me one at a time except Armand who I noticed slipping quietly away. I couldn't take this I wanted to know what was happening. They were avoiding telling me, I pulled away from them and looked around. The only ones that weren't here were Armand, Marius, my elusive mother, and Louis. Louis who Armand had warned me wasn't well.

"Where is he, where is Louis." I said this as more of an order then a question and David sighed and took me once again took me by the arm. He led me up a winding staircase and down a long hall where he released me and stared at a door. I opened it and walk in, the first thing that I noticed was Gabrielle sitting on the floor by a large bed looking tiered and utterly dejected. she saw my and got up walking past me she reached up and hugged me in an almost unheard of display of affection. She normally would never be affectionate like that. She looked up kissed my cheek, patted my arm, then left the room closing the door behind herself. I approached the bed fearfully. The room was nice as far as rooms go a bouquet of flowers here an ornate chest there a small pile of books lying spread out on the floor. The bed was surrounded with silk curtains shrouding its occupant from the world.

I crept towards it slowly prolonging the fear, the doubt, the horror. I reached my long hand up and drew the curtains aside.

----------

**A/N: **he he I know I'm mean. This chapter was short I know I just didn't want to give it all away cause that wouldn't be any fun. I got this out the next day eh. I promise I'll have the next bit out by the end of today, unless something comes up. I'm about half way done it already. Armand POV about him and Dawn. I think that I'm going to make this Dawn/Armand what do you think?


	16. Chapter #16

**Armand**

**T**he day had started out like most, I had gone out found a few vagrants and fed until I looked almost human. I did that often now by wearing gloves to cover my nails, and staying out of bright lights no one would suspect that I was anything other then a young man.

I had been coming out of an alley after finishing glutting myself on some hapless runaways. The blood was coursing through my veins and I could feel the heat coming off me in waves. I had been walking hurriedly out of the dark alley lost in thought not paying much attention to where I was going when I collided with someone, my first thought was that I was going to have another meal. That is until I saw her. She stared at me in shock, her body frozen up against mine, and I fell in love with her. I fell in love with her huge blue eyes, glistening brown hair, and the slightly troubled expression playing across her face that told me there was more to her than meets the eye.

I took her tiny hands in my gloved ones marveling at the size of them. I dropped one and guided her after me. She walked along side me without once questioning where I was taking her, I felt no fear at all. Every so often she would glance up at me as if memorizing my face. I desperately wanted to spend more time getting to know her so I pulled her into a bar that I have frequented on more than one occasion. This was the place where two days ago I had confronted Lestat's blonde in an effort to pull her away from him.

I don't hate Lestat as he might think, I truly love him especially his taste in children. I fell in love with Louis the moment I saw him traipsing around the Paris streets. Louis was the reason I was doing what I was. Louis was in trouble I don't know what happened but it terrifies me nothing we do ever helps he just stares at me with his vacant eyes. Lestat always had a bond with him that I envied, even though I admit I've never been able to understand. I found him with his newest obsession, she was amazing just like all the others but we needed him back so I attempted to end his fixation. I had planned to end her life but he caught me. I left him with her dying in his arms to do with what he pleased. I wasn't surprised at all when I saw her here in the bar experiencing things with her new body. She fit right in with his trend of turning. She looked like she was brooding hating her new life, a female Louis I suppose. I was drawn to her in the same way I was drawn to Louis, she was beautiful and tortured. It was nothing like how I felt with the girl who was now seated beside me in the bar.

"So tell me what a pretty young girl like you was doing in that alley." I asked her hoping to get something out of her. I could have just read her thoughts but for some reason that felt like an invasion of her privacy and I didn't want to do that with her.

"Walking." Well that was obvious I was going to pry a little further but she had just broken into a coughing fit. The waiter noticed and quickly brought a glass of water and napkins. it is amazing what sort of service you can get when people are scared to offend you. I quickly moved to her side and started rubbing her back. The smoke in the place must have been getting to her I felt horrible for forgetting how bad it was for mortal lungs. Determined to make it up I decided to take her home. That way at least I would know she was safe and I would know where to find her.

She wasn't staying anywhere I would of suspected she was house in one of the finest original hotels in the city. I walked her up through the colorful halls right to her door. I couldn't help myself I kissed her. I got caught up in the moment and my lips found their way to her throat. Just a taste, I told myself that she wouldn't even know. My teeth broke through the soft skin and the tangy coppery liquid found it's way down my throat. This was ecstasy. I saw her life as my lips pulled at her neck forcing her into my mouth. I moaned and If nothing had happened I don't think that I would have been able to stop. What happened quickly shook me to my senses the first thing that I noticed was that her blood tasted different at first I was overwhelming but than I noticed the difference which was very slight. And then I saw her life I saw things I didn't understand and I saw her sister, Lestat's girl, basked in white light. I pulled away immediately licking and kissing he wound. I sliced my tongue so that my blood could heal it. Then move back up to her lips, though this time my mind was elsewhere that is why I noticed the door opening. 

I pulled away and faced them I must have been a sight my face flushed with her blood, hair all mused and lipstick smudged all over my face. I saw Marius and tried to mask my shock in an impish grin. A red head ran forward and grabbed Dawn pulling her into the house. I watched he so I didn't hear them yelling at me, she fainted and was taken to her bedroom. I managed to tune back in to them just in time to catch a string of strange British expletives. 

I felt a cold, hard hand on my arm and the next thing I knew I was being pulled down the hall and thrown into a room, Marius's room. I collected myself it wouldn't do for me to appear attached to her until I knew more. He wasn't that upset I could tell that he would get over it. he was just acting for his new friends. I walked over, laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I ran my tongue around my mouth looking for any reminisce of her sweet blood.

The girl was her sister it was hard to believe but I knew that would not stop me. I got up I still had several hours until dawn and I wanted to make the most of them, I walked over to Marius who was writing something in an old book. I kissed him softly on the cheek letting my lips rest there for a moment and then I left. 

I left the building and walked around until I found the fire escape I went up so quickly no one could of seen me, I found her window easily. She was alone asleep on her bed, she looked so small between the pillows, almost frail. I opened the window and walked into her room. I scooped her up in my arms and I noticed how very light she was. She murmured slightly but didn't wake as I left, taking her with me, through the window, down the building and out into the night.

----------


	17. Chapter #17

**A/N: **Just thought I would add a bit to my disclaimer Anne Rice owns the first song it's from her book the Queen of the Damned. Static-X owns Cold.

----------

**Lestat**

When I first looked down at his cold lifeless form I couldn't, I wouldn't believe.

"Louis! Louis!" I cried. "I'm here, I'm back!" He just stared up at my with those vacant eyes and I realized that he couldn't hear me. I wasn't reaching him. With that I started screaming at him ordering him to wake up that instant. I grabbed him and shook him and shook him. I made so much noise that Gabrielle came back. My mother pulled me of him and held me tightly in her arms stopping me from continuing. I fought half heartily for a moment but I knew she was right. I had seen this unseeing look countless times on the faces of Akasha and Enkil. They could see and yet they could not.

I knew at once that I would try to revive him. I had awakened the ancient ones I would bring him back. From the on I was possessed. I quickly went down the stairs and told the others that I would handle it. they gave me disbelieving looks. I think that I must have been mad I forced them to leave every one of them. They didn't really struggle just faded out into the night. I stared at the street until you couldn't have even known that they were there. They were gone and I had much to do.

The first thing that I changed was his bed it was wrong. I admit that it was nice as far as beds went but he always preferred coffins. So that is what I got him a plain white coffin. Through the Internet, they never ask any questions. It was there the next day. I quickly moved him into it. I tried stimulating him with everything I could think of. I sat with him and read him his favorite books one night. I sat with him and talked of old times. Once I bought a violin and played it for him as I had for the Queen so long ago. Even throughout my playing he didn't stir.

One night I came in and I just started singing. I sang a song that had once woken the great mother. If the words could wake her then surely they would have some effect on Louis. My voice rang out clear, I hit each note of the haunting melody.

_Mother and Father,  
Keep your silence,  
Keep your secrets,  
But those of you with tongues,  
sing my song._

_Sons and daughters  
Children of darkness  
Raise your voices  
Make a chorus  
Let heaven hear us_

_Come together,  
Brothers and sisters,  
Come to me._

He did not stir, he did not wake. I found myself even more frustrated then before and for the first time in a long long while I found myself slightly doubting my ability to get through to him. Whenever I thought about these things I would brush them from my mind. Though now it was getting harder and harder to do this.

I was losing hope it had been a week and still I had yet to get through to him. "What is it that would save you." I pleaded with him. "You must tell me what to do." He never replied simply stared at me with those beautiful but blank eyes. On night I decided to try something else I knew of the film version of my books. It was very very different but nothing had seemed to work so I decided to try it. I bought the soundtrack and played it for him. I turned the volume up until it was defining. The walls shook with every pound of the bass.

_We kiss  
The Stars  
We writhe  
We are_

I walked closer to him my bare feet treading softly on the wood floor. I knelt down beside him in his coffin and whispered his name slowly. _'Your name'_ My eyes ran over him slowly, it was strange how even in this coma-like sleep he remained so beautiful. _'Desire'_ I ran my hand over his bare arm and a slight shiver ran through my body. _'Your flesh'_ I stopped and looked at our skin together. We were the same, made from the same ancient blood. We were bonded together, for eternity. 'We_ are'_

The next verse rang out even louder then the last. The singer becoming lost in the tremendous feeling that the song induced. _'Cold' _ My hand was still resting on his arm and I noticed that indeed he was. _'We're so cold' _ His arm now was colder than mine. It was colder then any of the others. Cool like rock and yet it couldn't be warmed. _'We are so' _ I brushed of the thought that this was like death feels like. He wasn't dead only sleeping. _'Cold'_ He could be awakened. _'We're so cold' _He would be awakened.

Then I did something. I lent over him, and ran my tongue softly over my own lips moistening them. _'Your mouth' _I went to say something my lips formed the words but nothing came out. '_This words'_ I gave up thinking and lowered my mouth to his. '_Silence' _ A lone tear slid slowly down my cheek as I pressed a firm yet brief kiss down upon him. '_It turns' _ I stood up quickly and started to leave. I was almost at the door when I heard a strange sound. '_Humming' _It was so faint at first that I didn't really notice but it grew. I turned around in time to see him slowly rise from the coffin a strange grin on his face. '_We laugh' _ He looked around and flexed as if getting accustom to his body. He turned back and slowly walked towards me. I couldn't of spoken at that time, I was frozen to the spot. he reached me and put a hand behind my neck jerking me towards him. '_My head' _His lips met mind violently. they were ripping not caressing and It felt good. It felt incredible. I moaned as he started licking and biting his way down my body his hands everywhere at once. I pushed him away momentarily looking at his face for a moment before leaning back in and licking my blood from his dark lips. That was all it took he was back on me double hard. He ripped my neck and hurriedly lapped from the fount gushing out of me. '_Falls back' _

It takes allot for me to lose consciousness and that did it. I came to on a bed and I could sense his presence but it wasn't only him. There was a mortal in the room hiding somewhere. Louis came forward and met me with a kiss. it wasn't as desperate as earlier but it wasn't like Louis normally would have kissed. There was something different in his eyes as he greeted me grabbing a girl roughly by the hair.

"Thought you would need a boost, lover." He said throwing the red haired girl over to me. His tone was almost mocking but I was so very hungry. I could feel her heart beating against my chest. Every pulse pulled at me more and more drowning out threw rest of the world until it was just the two of us. I raised her head she looked a little familiar but I was to hungry to think that much about it. I normally had a fairly large degree of control but at the moment I didn't care. I sunk my teeth into her gasping when the sweet fluid filled my mouth. I gulped it down to have it instantly replaced by more. I was lost in the swoon her heart pumping her life into me. Until I started to see the images. They bombarded me demons, vampires, ghouls, witches, and a small blond girl that I recognized almost instantly.

I painfully pulled away and threw her body down. She lay on the ground, head thrown back, a dark red trickle ran slowly down onto the ground. That quickly ebbing stream pulled at me it took all my will power to jerk my head away from the body who's life was drifting away. Looked back towards Louis who smiled again at me waved and left. Leaving me alone with the dying girl.

----------


	18. Chapter #18

**Xander**

**I** looked over at him sitting on the sofa. He was shaking. He got up and paced back and forth muttering curses under his breath. If there was ever a time that I doubted his love for her it is long gone. Willow had gone to put Dawn in bed she came out and told us that Dawn was fine before turning in. For once I didn't know what to say. I did crack a few jokes but they didn't really mean anything. I don't think my sort of humor really works with Spike. He's not exactly the joking kind of guy. He stalked back and forth, back and forth.

"Spike." I called. "What are you trying to do? Cause you know you are fairly buff already, no need to work up a sweat. " He stared at me disbelieving until I smiled to show him that I was only teasing. "Sit down." I slapped the couch beside me. "Take a load off." He stared at me incredulously for a moment and then his lips turned up in a small smile smile. I soon joined him in a large grin. Crack another one up to the Xan-man. "Still got it" I laughed. He flumped down on beside me and we were both quite for a moment until a choked sob broke the silence. I think my face must have looked ridiculous. I mean this is Spike we're talking about. The Big Bad. He does look the part you know except for when he is crying like a baby. I only think I've seen him cry once. When Buffy died, but then I'm not entirely sure I was looking through my own haze of tears.

I placed my hand on his leg and gave him a soft reassuring squeeze. I had no idea what to do in this sort of situation. He took a deep breath and rested his head back. "I saw her dying." He paused when his voice cracked in a sob. "She was dead and I couldn't stop it. Like her sister, they got her."

"Spike." I whispered softly. "She isn't dead. You heard Willow she's asleep in her room right now. All she was doing was kissing him. And what happened with Buffy was NOT your fault no one could have done anything. None of us were even there." He didn't say anything for a while just sat there with his hands cupping his face and cried. I was unsure of what I should do. It was hard to sit here beside him and not know what to do to help him. So finally I did what felt right. I tentatively reached my hand out and rested it on his back. When he didn't rip it off I used it to pull him into my arms.

He really was small for a man. He leaned his head on my shoulder while he shook in silent tears. " I can't do anything." He quietly choked. "Every time she is doing okay something happens. And I can't do a bloody thing about it. It's like my hands are tied and all these things are happening, and I can't do anything. I'm helpless."

This little speech shocked me, more because I was surprised that he had opened up to me of all people then that he felt this way. HelI I felt this way and that's what I told him. I told him about my feelings of inadequacy. Of how I was the useless member of the group. Plain old Xander no superpowers at all. I felt like an oaf, that all I could do was get in the way and need saving myself.

Normally he would have just made fun of me, reaffirmed my doubts but he didn't. he pulled out of my clumsy embrace and looked at my eyes. "I had no Idea." He whispered. "You are always in the midst of the battles. You do your part to help people, that is what's important. You make a difference. If any of them have ever said otherwise they're wrong. You are an intricate part of this group. You're the glue that holds them all together. In a time when things are horrible you're always there with your little jokes, your self depreciating humor ready to make light of the situation. Without you I doubt that we would of survived this long. if anyone ever tells you otherwise just tell them to talk to William the Bloody. I'll put those wankers in there place. I'll make them forget everything but the pain. I'll tear their bloody innards out and feed them to them. I'll..."

I covered up what I was feeling by saying. "Geeze Spike I was kind of feeling better till the end there. Now I'm just feeling queasy. Which is an improvement I suppose."

He smiled that cocky grin of his. "Common' mate you didn't let me get to the best part."

"Sadly no, but I don't think I'll be losing any sleep over it. Sleep what I'm going to go do now."

"Hey wait up I didn't tell you what I was going to..."

"Goodnight Spike." I walked over to my room. "Spike" I called back.

"Yes mate"

"Thanks." Then I went into my room and fell into bed.

---------

I must of been tired because the next thing that I heard was Spike hollering at me from the door. I wasn't all there but who can expect that, I just woke up. By the time I made out what he was saying he had my by the arm and was pulling me out of my bed. My breath was forced out of me as I hit the floor with a thump. I protested a bit that is until I understood what he had been saying. That woke me up. Fast.

"Dawn's missing? Where is she. We we have to find her."

He let out and exasperated sigh obviously reining himself in. "That is what I've been telling you and if I knew where she was she wouldn't be missing."

"Well we have to find her!"

His voice was now dangerously calm. "We will find her as soon as you get out of your bedroom."

I picked myself up off the floor trying to make myself look dignified which was hard considering I was in my loony toons boxers. I followed his black form out and into the main room. There was food there and I dug in while being apprised of the situation. I didn't say that much mostly due to the fact that my mouth was packed full of food at the time. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I have to admit that part of me wasn't surprised that she was missing, something was always happening to her. I think that the most likely possibility was that she just left to go visit her lover boy again. Rules never stopped her before. I wouldn't say anything like that though, cause at the moment Spike looked like he wanted to rip someone's head off. I didn't want to stand out.

"The kid!" I screamed with little bits of toast flying out of my mouth. They looked at me until I sheepishly continued. "That kid that she was with yesterday he probably knows where she is."

Spike gave me a dry smile. "Ready got that one covered mate, back when you were trying out the fine selection of marmalade."

"Oh.....and?"

"And I'm meeting Marius tonight so I'll ask about the boy then. Red's going to check a few places round the city and I thought that you could help her. Since I seem to be house bound." He gestured to the curtain covered window.

"Of course!" I jumped up tripping slightly over my own feet and ran to my room to find something to wear.

----------

Twenty minutes later me and Will were walking down the streets in busy New Orleans. She glanced around every little bit like myself but I was mostly enjoying the feel of the warm sun on my face. Apparently nice days were something of a treasure here. So everyone was out enjoying it. The streets were alive crowded with people of every type, color and shape. On the corner a tired mother argued futilely with her crying child. People in suits, with dark glasses, shared the street with those in jeans. The place was amazing tall and short, fat and thin, exotic and plain. It was truly a magnificent city.

We took a turn onto a less crowded street and Willow broke the silence. "I really don't think we are going to be able to find her, but spending the day with a cranky vampire is not my idea of a fun time." I laughed and agreed. "Plus" She continued "She probably just sneaked out to see her friend again, if she's anything like Buffy that's exactly what she did. She'll try and sneak back in and I wouldn't want to be around Spike when that happens."

The somber mood was broken and for the rest of the day we enjoyed ourselves fully expecting her to be there when we got back. We explored the city eating at a sidewalk cafe which was as close to Paris as I'll ever get. The only thing that I was slightly worried about was the situation in Sunnydale. We used the phone, well Will used the phone to call back. Tara told her that everything was fine and it had be quiet except for the run of the mill vampire.

The sun had just set and the sky was still coppery colored when we got back to the hotel. We slowly headed up to our rooms, our fatigue evident. We were met in the hall be a very upset Spike. Dawn wasn't back and my heart flipped, for the first time since I woke up I was afraid for her.

Willow took matters into her hand and calmed Spike down enough so that he would tell us what happened. I seemed that he had indeed met with Marius and things didn't quite work out the way that he had planned. Marius was very close to the boy and when he heard what Spike was planning to do to him if he had Dawn, well saying he was upset would have been putting it lightly. He had left and with him our chance of finding her, and Buffy.

----------

The only thing that we could do would be to fan out and search the city so that is what we did. We split up and set out to find her.

----------

We were all supposed to meet up at the hotel at one to check in. I got there a few minutes before Spike, and we waited. Willow never came. At two we couldn't stay there any more. We set out again this time together we had another person to find and we didn't want to lose each other. We walked staying close to each other, not really talking. We were worried that we had lost them both.

About an hour before dawn we saw someone. A slip of a girl huddled in the corner. It could have been either of them and I could hardly restrain my excitement as I rushed over to her. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her round sliding my fingers under her cheek to lift her head up to face me. My voice caught in my throat. Staring back at me through watery eyes was the one person I had almost given up on ever seeing again. It was Buffy.

I heard a strangled cry and Spike was beside me in an instant. Touching her reassuring himself that she was really there. She looked different worn and drawn. Her face was smeared with blood and I realized they must have been tears. She looked at us but there was no recognition in her gaze.

"Buffy! Buffy it's me Xander. Do you remember me?" She looked blankly towards me and then her lips formed a word.

"He left me." She said it slowly like a child. Unsure if she had said the right thing. I pulled her towards me in a tight hug.

"It's okay." I whispered in her ear. "It's all right. Your with us now, everything is going to be better." I felt her relaxing slightly in my arms and I smiled. I scooped her up and after brushing an errant stand of hair nodded to Spike. Who immediately started walking back towards home. With me following.

Willow and Dawn were forgotten for the moment all that was right now was the small girl in my arms.

----------


	19. Chapter #19

**Lestat**

I stayed in the room for a moment staring at the girl. She wasn't dead but her heart was pounding very softly. It pulled at me but he pulled more so I turned and fled after him without looking back. I didn't think of anything but finding him. I nearly ran into him in the hallway, he faced me and smiled.

"I thought you'd take longer. Anyway I should have done this long ago." He grabbed my arms and shoved my body up against the wall. He attacked me with his lips, tongue and fangs, as I once again found myself in this sort of situation. I gave as good as I got, his body was pushed flush up against mine. It felt incredible, I had forgotten what desire felt like but with him pulling the fresh blood from my veins it was awakened, and it was powerful. Until he stopped abruptly and pulled away a thin stream of blood dripping down his chin. I moaned slightly at the loss of contact and I leaned towards him. He merely grabbed my arm, gave me a feral grin and pulled me down the hall.

"Tonight lover, the city is ours."

----------

It was like nothing I had ever experienced, being there with Louis. Though he acted nothing like himself it was exotic and wonderful. All Marius' lessons of harming only the evil doer were forgotten in the incredible bath of blood. We killed merely for he sake of killing. I was entirely under his spell. Mercy was dead as I watched his laughter as he slaughtered children in their beds, snapping their frail necks while they cried. He would kill he whole family slowly torturing them. Children first, then the their mothers and their fathers last. Then he would slink towards me and kiss me so that I could taste them on his lips. I didn't do a thing, I just stood their staring in wonder.

I felt as if I could feel nothing but his lust, it consumed me in a blaze. We returned home tired and drenched in blood, to collapse into a heap on the bed exhausted. We slept for the day and were up the next night to do the same, only it wasn't simply the killing anymore.

He would go to meet with strange creatures, and he started a going over books of the occult. Although the reading was more like he Louis that I knew his personality was definitely not. The second day he was back he went and move us out of he house into an old, beautiful mansion. He then rounded up many creatures, mostly vampire like demons. They were always around waiting on him and calling him master. It was horribly annoying but whenever I mentioned how much nicer it used to be he would become furious. He went 'hunting' as he called it less, but the papers had already caught hold of our recent killings and the words _serial killer_ was on everyone's lips.

He seemed to grow to like me more, as if he were getting to know me. And he persuaded me to dress like he had in back leather. I didn't have a problem with that I look very good in it, as does he, but things were very different. I was almost like he was somebody else completely. He would always give me the best always pampering me but it was like he considered me more of a possession then an equal. I don't know what shocked me was that I was taking it, or that I kind of liked it.

I woke up alone, I'm not sure exactly what day it was, and stalked downstairs upset at having woken up by myself. Louis was there with some of his minions. I walked down yawning loudly displaying an exaggerated look of unhappiness displayed on my face. I reached the bottom of the stairs when a woman I didn't know made her way up to me. She ran her curved lacquered nails sharply over my bare chest leaving light trails of blood in their wake. I looked over to Louis and gave him an astounded look which was a cross between pleasure and a disbelief that he was letting her do this. It was well known that I was only with him. I would have said something but the girl ran her tongue over my chest cleaning the blood from it. She looked back towards him with a smile.

"He tastes like candy" she murmured "Rich and sweet. It sunny where he is. All sunny and happy." She looked at me, her vacant eyes twitching back and forth. Then they took on a look of venom. "It sickens me!" She screamed this and spat on he ground and began clawing at her mouth as if trying to clean it. "Get it out, get it out."

He walked up to her, not to me and pulled her black head up to face him. "Now darlin' tell Daddy what you see." I stood there my mouth open in shock. He didn't notice because at that moment her face changed drastically, a demon visage took its place.

"Daddy's been naughty. He needs to learn his lesson or he will not be allowed to attend the party." I shook my head slowly. It was clear that she was insane, I swallowed the urge to laugh at her ramblings when she hit the wall hard. Then instead of being upset like I expected she laughed a rich full laugh.

"Tell me." He growled

"Tuesday" Then with a wicked little laugh she danced her way up the stairs singing.

As soon as she was out of sight I looked at him. "Now what was all that about?" I asked.

He looked at me for a moment and I almost thought that he wasn't going to tell me. "The end of the world."

"What about it?"

"It's coming." He stopped the conversation by pressing his lips to mine only this time I pulled away. He growled softly and tried to capture my mouth again. This time I pushed him away visibly upset.

"What is happening." My voice was low and dangerous. He chuckled softly.

"I like this new you. More interesting. Don't tell me your developing a nerve."

"Tell me." I demanded. I was hurt he had never spoken to me like that before.

" I. Am. Ending. The. World. On. Tuesday." he said every word as it's own sentence then asked. "Was that better for you."

"You can't be serious." I declared.

"Perfectly serious, it's going to be great. The earths going to open up and bleed. There will be death, destruction, rape, pillage. The Dark ages all over again. Oh I'm so exited." I just stared at him disbelieving. "You with me? It'll be unforgettable." I almost cried I felt so betrayed. I turned around and started walking slowly the other way. He screamed something after me but I simply shook my head.

He didn't let me go that easily, after a few steps he grabbed me and tried to force me to stop. I let out a sigh. I loved him, but it was more like how I loved Akasha. It could never be. It hurt that he had changed so. From the compassionate bookish man I had loved to the callous murder whom I could never be with. I pulled quickly from his iron grasp and was out the door before he saw where I went. 

I didn't go far, I just wandered the roads. My head was clearing no longer clouded by him. I felt like I had been dunked in icy water now everything was clear. The world was different then it had been, I had lost the last of my innocence and I welcomed the apocalypse. Living forever has its toll. I walked and walked not knowing where to go I felt the sky changing informing me that dawn was less that an hour away. I would have stayed there and welcomed it if only it would kill me, but it wouldn't, and I had been through that before. I didn't feel like being in more pain.

I made my way up the steps of a hotel and signed into a room, it was almost day and my limbs felt heavy. I went to my room not noticing who else was in the hall. I went into my room and closed the door not seeing the shaky look of recognition that darkened the black-haired boy's features. I collapsed onto the bed to slide quickly unconscious until the next night would wake me. Saturday night.

----------


End file.
